You're Not Fooling Anyone
by Tuxedo Phoenix
Summary: Kimberly is the brain of her family, though her failing grades and bad marks tell her strict parents otherwise. So she does what any other teenager would do to prove her worth and ends up in a sticky situation with some of your favorite Naruto character.
1. So Your Naruto?

**Credit and such:** _The Naruto setting and characters are all done by someone who isn't me. But the writing and idea was done by me... Or was it? Well... Actually Kimmy is based off of a character from Stargate to some degree... But that guy's name was Orlin... Oh well On to the story!_

**Chapter One: She Did This?!**

"So… You're name is Kimmy?" Asked a brightly clad boy, who was sitting a bit too close for comfort.

"Yup. And… You're Naruto?" I replied, using the same skeptical tone that he did. Naruto nodded, and I just sighed.

"So… You're a ninja from Konoha, correct?" Naruto nodded again and I sighed for the fortieth time this morning. You see, I was just transported here from my world. I come from Texas where I was just about to give up on opening a wormhole… You see, I'm a super genius. I could probably calculate anything in my head like a calculator, and I was using my super brain to try to open a wormhole through time and go back, maybe a few minutes. Well, I opened the wormhole- miraculously – and went through. And poof! Found myself in the arms of some guy in blue with a pink girl and orange guy staring down at me. Just my luck, no?

"So…" Our conversation had been like this for the past two hours as doctors came in and treated our wounds. Seeing as I beat the living crap out of each and every one of them.

"Will you two bakas shut up?" The boy in blue – who I found out, is the famous Uchiha Sasuke – said angrily. I sighed again, forty-one.

"Well you guys, who ever did this to you knew what he or she was doing. They caught many of your bones and organs that could cause mass damage if they had used chakra like the Hyuugas." I blushed a deep red and looked away, embarrassed. The pink girl who refused to tell me her name glared at me along with Sasuke. I glared back and stood up,

"Good thing I don't have chakra." I snapped and walked away, my arms crossed over my chest in anger.

**(Third Person)**

The nurse just stared after me and then turned her attention back to the three Genins,

"SHE did all this damage?" She inquired with disbelief tingeing her soft as silk voice. Sasuke, Mystery Girl, and Naruto all nodded.

"She was just defending herself." Naruto said in Kimmy's defense.

"What's her name? If I may inquire." Naruto thought. He couldn't tell this nurse Kimmy's real name…

"Kimiko." He replied slowly, earning odd stares from his teammates. He shot them a look of 'Don't you dare say otherwise'. They caught it and quickly went to looking at their new bruises. The nurse left, muttering something about the Hokage needing to know about this new child. Naruto mentally slapped himself and mentally snapped Kimmy for being such a short fused, bumbling idiot.

"You know she's going to be stuck with us now." Seethed an infuriated pink haired girl. Mystery Girl as Kimmy had been calling her for the past two hours. Naruto sighed and Sasuke looked like he was going to strangle someone. This was unusual for him… He almost never showed emotion…

**A.N.**

**Panda: Ello folks! Sorry about the end… I just HAD to add that, seeing I was a Sasuke fangirl the first time I watched the series So yeah… Look out for the next chapter :) Umm... And please review so I can see how I'm doing with my first story :D**


	2. Clichés Galor

**Credits and such:** _Naruto and his buddies and home still don't belong to me. If they did Sasuke would run around in a tutu . Yes, I'm just that evil. And Kimmy is still based off Orlin from Stargate: SG-1. Yay Orlin!_

_**Chapter Two: Lost, Go Figure**_

"Stupid pink girl and Sasuke." I mumbled as I strode angrily in a random direction. I had no clue where I was going, but didn't really care right now. I just needed to cool off, and what better way than get hopelessly lost? Fun stuff, no?

"Great, where am I?" I looked around allowing my brown hair to fall over my shoulders and into my face. I didn't bother pushing the renegade locks out of my eyes though; not like I actually needed to see. With a sigh I sat down; my flustered looking expression ever present on my tanned face.

"Great. First I fall into another world via an unstable wormhole that I just had to open. Then these two people hate me for existing apparently. Now I get lost in some random village that is probably part of a psychotic break." A clap of thunder reached my ears and the ground seemed to shake. "And a storm just has to come while I'm lost. I should have known." I fell backwards and lay there, letting the pelting rain completely engulf me.

"Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day. The world is waiting for some sun." I sung softly, my voice wasn't great. Actually, it could probably sooth a deaf man; which was always helpful. Since deaf men just love to go into random fits of anger. I sighed and turned onto my side and came nose to nose with a pineapple-headed boy. And me being me I screamed. Pineapple Man looked at me sleepily and muttered,

"Storms are so troublesome." He seemed to not notice the fact that I was about two seconds away from kicking the crap out of him. I stared at him with furrowed brows,

"Hey, can you tell me how to get back to where ever it is you came from?"

"I could… But it'd be too troublesome." I glared and got an anime angry mark on my forehead. He gazed at me lazily.

"Fine." He said and muttered softly as he stood, "Girls are so troublesome."

**(Third Person)**

As the two brown haired children walked back towards to Konoha; Sasuke, Naruto, and Mystery Girl- whom, if you haven't figured it out yet, is Sakura- were out searching frantically for Konoha's newest prodigy. Oh yes, poor Kimmy was now not only stuck in Konoha but she was expected to risk her life with training to become a ninja. Joy, no?

**A.N.  
Ello folks, this chapter was just kind of… typed… I don't know why I typed this up. But I did. So hope you liked the second chapter of my ever so popular (not) story Reviews would be great. And the ****underlined**** words are sarcastic by the way.**


	3. I'M WHAT!

_Credit: Ello folks, you know what this stuff says. Kimmy is based off Orlin because he's just so awesome. Naruto doesn't belong to me… Yet… Just watch out Sakura! –shifty eyes- _

**Chapter Three: I'm WHAT?!**

Pineapple Man – Shikamaru as he introduced himself to be – led me back to the hospital. We walked without ever running into the trio of genin. I definitely wasn't in the best of moods and Shikamaru was giving me wary glances. I looked downright scary as my fists clenched and unclenched.

"Are you-" I turned my icy glare to him,

"I'm fine." I seethed and returned to staring at the ground.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. I grit my teeth and was about to yell some random rant at him. But I was rudely interrupted by Sasuke. Who I was slowly starting to hate with my very soul.

**(Third Person)**

"Kimm- Kimiko." The Avenger said tauntingly. Kimmy stared at him with confusion present in her furious eyes. "Kimiwhat?" She asked walking up to the soaked shinobi. "Kimiko, it's your name isn't it?" He asked, looking over at Naruto, who turned his gaze away from the two. Kimmy turned to Naruto and said sweetly, "My name is Kimmy. Kimberly if you want to be specific. **Not **Kimiko." Sasuke smirked slightly and Naruto paled, "I didn't want them to know you aren't from here and throw you out or something for beating us to a pulp!" Kimmy's eye twitched and she took a deep breath. "It's ok." Sakura was thoroughly enjoying this. But she still said carefully, "The Hokage wants you in his office." She said with a sly grin. Kimmy glared at her and cracked her knuckles. "You annoy the living crap out of me. You know that right?" The Texan seethed as she allowed Naruto and Shikamaru to lead her towards the Hokage's office.

**(First Person)**

I went from angry, to confused, to just plain curious within seconds of each other. First off. What's a Hokage? Second. Why am I letting two bumbling idiots guide me to its office? And third. Why haven't I completely beaten this… Sakura-woman to a pulp?

"Why are we going to… This Hokage Office?" I asked, shrugging Shikamaru and Naruto's hands off my shoulders. They all stared at me with dropped jaws, except Shika. He was probably too lazy, or asleep. Whichever it was I didn't care right now. Oh yeah, I'm so caring.

"You don't know who the Hokage is?" Sakura asked, sounding exasperated. I gave her death glare before snapping bitterly,

"Why would I ask if I already knew? Idiot." Sakura glared at me and opened her mouth when Shika said boredly,

"We're here. Now, I'm leaving. This girl is too troublesome." I stared at him and said,

"You're too troublesome." Shika stared at me with half closed eyes. But didn't respond, only walking away muttering about the rain.

**(Third Person)**

Finally Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura managed to get the soaked, confused Kimmy inside the Hokage's office. The Third Hokage looked up and eyed Kimmy with little interest.

"Who is this?" He asked, still eyeing Kimmy like she were growing several new heads; which wouldn't be so surprising it this world, that's aside the point though.

"This is Kimiko, the girl we found in while training!" Naruto said with a huge, goofy grin. Kimmy just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kimiko? Congratulations, you just because an honorary ninja of Konoha." Kimmy's eyes widened as she screamed,

"I'M WHAT!"

**A.N.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been crazy busy and I've got something going on with my hands. -mutters- Stupid sports… Anyway! The fourth chapter will come out. And I will explain about Kimmy's super secret ability to kick the living crap out of everyone. If anyone has any ideas on how I should work this twist in, feel free to tell me. If you hate this story and want me to post my very first fanfiction that my friends all love but I wish would burn up in a fiery pit of doom, then tell me. And… If you want me to just go away and stop disturbing the balance of all you awesome writers. You can tell me that too **

**Wow… I just typed out two hundred words in less then two minutes. Gotta be a record… Well… Reviews are love ) Creative criticism is also love. And hate mail is accepted… But not loved. No more Kimmy bashing please. -glares at Leafy- Woo! Now… I'm going to stop typing because my parents are giving me a strange look and it's creeping me out. Ta Ta!**


End file.
